


Link and Medli - Valentine's Day 2018 (Fanart)

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fanart for Valentine's Day 2018, featuring Link and Medli from Wind Waker.





	Link and Medli - Valentine's Day 2018 (Fanart)

For the ten year anniversary of my Valentine's Day art tradition, I present unto you: Link and Medli! Medli is my favorite character from Wind Waker, and I was also pleased she made it into Hyrule Warriors. Since Medli is all dolled up here, I was left looking for an appropriate outfit for Link, and decided on the tux from the Kyary Pamyu Pamyu commercial. Can you believe it took me until the very end of drawing this to remember to make the hearts look like Heart Containers? >_<


End file.
